A Frozen Story Chapter 1
by ForeverElsa
Summary: This is the story of how Elsa grew distant from Anna, the first chapter from Elsa's point of view. The second chapter will be from Kristoff's point of view, and the third will be from Anna's point of view. Based on the beginning of the Disney Official 2013 movie, Frozen.
1. The Frozen Story Chapter 1

"Elsa! Wake up, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see my little sister, Anna, kneeling next to me on the bed. Her hands were pressed on my shoulders. "I want to sleep, Anna," I murmured. Anna flopped over onto her back, still on top of me. She let out a soft sigh and complained, "Please, Elsa! You can sleep another time!" I reached up and gently nudged her away.

Anna flopped onto the floor. I closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep, but after a moment she was on top of me again. She opened my eye with her fingers. "Do you want to build a snowman?" suggested Anna, excitement dancing in her eyes. I smiled.

The two of us bounded down the stairs. Anna squealed with delight, and I tried my best to quiet her down, but she didn't listen. To my relief, our parents didn't hear her voice, so I let it slide.

Anna and I trotted into a large, empty room. Puzzled, my sister stared at me as I beckoned her forward. I swirled my hands around, and a sphere of snow and ice appeared. Anna's eyes widened with shock and excitement. "Amazing!" she gasped.

I sent the snowball up into the air, and it began to snow. Then I covered the ground with ice and snow. Together, Anna and I gathered up the snow and built up a snowman. I grabbed its stick arms and moved them around.

"Hi, I'm Olaf! I like warm hugs!" I said brightly, speaking for the snowman. Anna giggled and hugged Olaf. "I love you, Olaf!" she sighed softly.

I smiled. "Want to have even more fun?" I offered. "I'll create mountains of snow, and you have to leap from one to the next. OK?" The ever-excited Anna nodded, jumping up and down.

Anna climbed up a huge lump of snow and jumped from one snow mountain to the next. I created one after another, but eventually, my sister started to go too fast. In panic, I slipped. I staggered to my feet and cried out. "Anna!"

Anna was falling toward the ground. I shot out a blast of magic, desperate to catch her, but the magic accidently hit her in the face. My little sister tumbling to the ground, unconscious.

Terrified, I sprinted over to her. "Anna!" I wailed. I bent over her. I watched, shocked, as a streak of white appeared in her hair. Tears flooded over my eyes. I kissed Anna's forehead, hugging her tightly. "Mama! Papa!" I screamed.

My parents appeared soon afterward, gaping in horror at what had happened. "This is getting too far out of hand!" exclaimed my father, the king of Arendelle.

They picked up Anna into their arms, and the king said quietly, "I know where to go." I hugged my mom, Arendelle's queen, with tears in my eyes. "Oh, Mama," I whimpered. "What's gonna happen to Anna?"

The queen sighed. "I'm sure she'll be fine, dear Elsa," she murmured. I turned my face away. Gently, the queen handed Anna to the king, then put her arm around me. Together, all of us walked out to where the horses were.

I got onto my mom's horse, and Anna on our dad's horse. Then, as we rode away, a path of glittering ice appeared where we rode by.

I swallowed as I caught sight of Anna's head drooping against the king's chest. _What's going to happen to her? _I thought. _Oh, please don't let my dear sister die!_


	2. The Frozen Story Chapter 2

My pet reindeer, Sven, and I sat in the middle of the woods. "This feels good," I admitted. Sven licked my face.

A loud thumping caught my attention. I turned to see two horses run by. And, to my astonishment, one of the horses left a trail of ice on the grass.

"Let's follow it!" I suggested. I climbed onto my reindeer's back, and Sven broke into a run. Together, we followed the two horses to the center of a clearing.

Meanwhile, in the center of the empty clearing, the horses slowed down. An elegant man climbed down from one of the horses. I gasped softly when I saw an unconscious little girl in his arms. My gaze flitted to the other horse. A beautiful lady slid off its back, and along with her, there was a young girl with blonde hair.

Rocks began to pour in from all directions. Then, they transformed into little creatures, which were called trolls. One of them noticed me and Sven, and it put its arms around our necks. "Hey, boy," it said.

I smiled, then turned to watch the four strange people. The eldest of the trolls walked up and took the blonde girl's hand. "Princess Elsa," it murmured, but loud enough for me to hear. Shock pulsed through me. _This must be the royal family of Arendelle!_

"You have been blessed with the power of ice and snow," the elder troll said quietly. It let go of Elsa's hand and turned to the older man, who must be Arendelle's king. "Let me see the girl," it rasped.

The king knelt down and handed the little girl to the troll. "Princess Anna," it said. "Yes, we can heal her... But she must not remember the powers."

I watched in awe as the elder troll placed its hand on Anna's head. It spoke some words, then whispered something to the family. I couldn't hear what it said, but then Elsa asked, "She won't remember my powers?" The king smiled at his daughter. "It's for the best," he said.

The elder troll swept its hands. "You will become very powerful," it declared. "But then your power will bring danger..." After a moment, Elsa screamed, as though she had seem something that terrified her.

"We will go now," the king decided. He got back onto his horse with Anna, and the queen did the same with Elsa. They rode away, and I stood still for a little while. I was frozen in shock.

Finally, Sven nudged me with his nose. I straightened up, putting my arm around him. "Let's go back, Sven," I suggested, patting his head. The reindeer agreed, and together we rode back into the forest.


End file.
